Will You Try This?
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPDM. PostHBP. Oneshot. Fluff. No plot. Draco doesn't want Harry to know about it, but Harry is far more observant than he expects.


**Edited on 30 October 2005**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **Will You Try This?  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so own. I just own the small muse.  
**Summary: **Draco doesn't want Harry to know about it, but Harry is far more observant than he expects.  
**Warnings: **Slash. HP/DM. Hints of SS/RL. OOC. Post-HBP. Fluff. No plot.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Notes: **I'm trying to kill time, as I need to cook food for my brothers to eat at 3.30 a.m. I'll probably draw an anime!Severus after this.

**Will You Try This?**

By Firesword

There was no reason for him to be in the Gryffindor's kitchen. Someone like him really had no business to be in the kitchen, as it is a place for underlings. However, the kitchen was the only peaceful place he could be in inside the mansion belonging to his archenemy – no, his savior. Draco winced a little at the thought. He did not really like tagging the emerald-eyed wizard with that particular title.

Draco fiddled with a spoon within his reach and tried to think of something to do. Then he heard the shouts and several explosions. Again, he winced, and wondered what Severus had done to irk the bespectacled and scarred wizard.

He did not like to admit it, but the numerous explosions between Severus and Harry Potter were making him very nervous. Very nervous and confused. He did not know why Harry had been so adamant to let him – him, Draco Malfoy, a young Death Eater – sit in during the war conferences.

"Just what in the hell did you have in mind when you had asked me to help him, Snape? You had asked me to help him, and he is willing – he is not so suited to be a bloody enemy like you are, so what in the hell is your bloody problem?"

"Potter! Do I need to remind you that Draco is still a Death Eater?"

"And so are you." Harry had said that in a very sarcastic tone.

Draco was on the verge of biting his fingernail. He really needed to find something to do. After several seconds of listening to the raised voices, he jumped off his stool and wrenched the pantry door open. The sack of flour caught his eye immediately.

"Great Slytherin, please help me retain my sanity," Draco muttered under his breath and grabbed the flour.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Harry reckoned that an hour had passed since he started the shouting match with Severus. At that particular moment, he and the Potions master were engaged in a very, murderous, staring match.

"Severus, he has a point. Draco should be given something to do, before he..."

"Shut up, Lupin. No one had asked for your opinion," Severus snapped.

"You must remember where you are Snape."

Harry did not imagine it, but the black-eyed wizard had stiffened at the voice, and then he had immediately turned on his heels and left. Harry raised his eyebrow and he looked at Remus questioningly. Peculiarly, Remus looked a little guilty.

The young wizard saw the werewolf looking at the Metamorphmagus somewhat apologetically, and then Remus quickly walked away in the direction that Severus had walked. Harry blinked and quickly walked away from Tonks. He had thought it was strange that Severus had been ultimately acidic to Remus ever since the members of the Order had known about his loyalty.

"And now I know why," Harry muttered almost to himself.

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed at the air.

"Who is baking in the kitchen?" Harry frowned. He remembered that Mrs. Weasley was still upstairs keeping an eye on Bill. "It can't be Hermione ... I'm sure she's in the library with Ron."

Harry hesitantly walked over to the kitchen and peered around the archway. He blinked at the calm-looking wizard sitting on a stool and blowing on a biscuit. He felt that he should say something snarky but for some reason, he could not think of anything to say. Harry entered the kitchen, took a cup, and filled it with water. Then he sat on a stool beside the silver-hair wizard.

"What possessed you to bake?"

"I needed something to do."

"Huh. You could have gone into the library and read."

"Right, and watch the free show there. I decline, however."

"You shouldn't be in a kitchen."

"Why not?"

"Because you're ... never mind." Harry took a sip of his water.

"Will you try this?" Draco pushed the plate of biscuits toward him.

"No, thanks."

"Are you afraid that I had laced it with poison?" Draco asked bitterly.

"You did try to kill me," Harry said jokingly.

"How many times must I tell you that I couldn't do that?"

"If you would tell me the actual reason why you couldn't do it, then I wouldn't make light of the issue."

"Try this, and I'll tell you."

"I will never know the reason why if I fall dead now, will I?" Harry noticed that Draco had not taken a bite of his biscuit.

"It's not poisoned, Potter."

Harry knew Draco only addressed him if he was irritated.

"Tell me the reason first, and I'll try this after."

Draco stared penetratingly at him. "Fine." The Slytherin took back the plate and began to nibble on his biscuit thoughtfully.

The emerald-eyed wizard felt a little silly sitting beside Draco, and the young man beside him was not even attempting to make another conversation.

"Fine," he grumbled and took a biscuit. He bit on it and coughed as the sweetness of the biscuit melted onto his tongue. "How many cups of sugar did you add?" Harry coughed again.

"I knew it," Draco sighed.

"Knew what?" Harry asked suspiciously after drinking a bit of water.

"I knew I had added sugar three times."

"Three times?" Harry looked at Draco incredulously. "One's enough!" he yelped.

"I didn't remember. I was sifting the flour and I had kept telling myself that I haven't placed enough sugar."

"You can't be that forgetful!"

Draco suddenly gave him an odd look. After a while, he turned away. "I tend to be whenever I'm nervous."

Harry stared thoughtfully at Draco. "You heard the argument then?"

"You should stop ... quarreling with Severus that is. He's right. I have no business to be given details of the battles you have planned."

He sighed. "You're one of us now."

"You can't tell for sure, Potter."

"I know, Draco." He did not look at the gray-eyed wizard. He took another biscuit and ate it absently. The sweetness jarred him and he swore softly. "What is that spell..." He concentrated and he heard a soft tinkle. He took another biscuit and took a bite experimentally. "That's better." Harry finished his biscuit before helping himself to another. He realized that Draco was still looking at him.

He smiled and rubbed his hands to get rid of the crumbs. Boldly, he took Draco's right hand and kissed his wrist. Draco's eyes had gone very wide, and he was blushing quite furiously.

"I know," Harry whispered and smiled.

"You know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Are you sure?"

Harry looked archly at Draco, who appeared dubious. He let go of Draco's wrist, but wrapped his fingers around the wizard's forearm and pulled Draco forward. Calmly, he used his other hand to cup the sharp cheek and leaned toward the Slytherin. Softness met his lips and he relished in the gentle sensation. Harry kissed Draco tenderly.

"What do you think?" he whispered against Draco's lips. His tongue flickered out and licked the Slytherin's lower lip playfully. "Now, Draco, will you try this?" Again, his tongue flicked out to taste Draco.

"Bloody Gryffindor."

A crooked smile adorned his lips briefly before he allowed Draco to pull him into a very deep kiss.

**The End**


End file.
